The LoupGarou
by The Wolf Lady
Summary: AU. Takes place in a small village in Medieval France. The villages sheep are disappearing and showing up dead... eaten... And the villagers are certain that its a werewolf. Sirius and Remus get dragged along. One Shot.


**Author Notes:****  
**

**Hello! I'm TheWolfLady! And this is my first time ever posting on I've done beta-ing for a few friends of mine, but aside from that nada...**

**This came from a story that I had to write from English class, so originally the names were slightly different, but I had Remus and Sirius in my mind as I wrote the peice. It's a short story, so it's a one-shot. It's AU and set in medieval France, just so that there isn't any confusion.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Remus or Sirius, they belong to JK Rowling. If I did own Remus and Sirius they wouldn't have died and they would have played bigger roles... but that's just me.**

Aramis looked up from his beer, straining to hear what the people at the table next to him were saying, he knew that he'd heard the word werewolf but he didn't know what else they had said

Sirius looked up from his beer, straining to hear what the people at the table next to him were saying, he knew that he'd heard the word _werewolf_ but he didn't know what else they had said. It had all started a few weeks ago, when sheep were suddenly disappearing, then were found horribly mutilated, almost beyond recognition. Rumours had it that a girl had also suffered from whatever had been attacking the sheep. He frowned, looking back at his drink, he could just hear the words _hunt,_ _kill _and _loup-garou_, their word for werewolf, and other things like _it's time to put an end to this forever_.

He finished his drink, put the appropriate amount of money on the table, and left the pub, shaking his head as he walked. He'd thought that most people had forgotten about werewolves, or at least, thought them to be myths, but apparently not. With a sigh, he started on his way home.

A cry from behind him caused him to pause, "Sirius!" He turned, slowly, it was the men he'd heard talking in the pub, and they were running after him. He stood there, waiting for them to get closer to say what they had to say.

When they were standing awkwardly in front of him, not saying a thing, he sighed. "Yes??"

The youngest of the group opened his mouth then closed it, before opening it again, "Well…." He turned to the others for assistance.

Another spoke up now, "We know y' overheard at least jus' a little of what we was sayin' in the pub… And we was wondering if y'd help us find th' beast." The group looked at Sirius expectantly.

Sirius knew that not to help, would cast suspicion on himself and make it much more likely for him to be called the _loup-garou_ that they sought after, so he nodded, "Of course."

The one who'd done all of the speaking, whom Sirius remembered as Jean, grinned, "We're meetin' here tonight, an hour before sun-down."

Sirius nodded, and set off again heading for the house he shared with a childhood friend, Remus, whom he'd always looked out for. He needed to tell Remy that he would be unable to go with him to Reimes that night. Though he should probably drag the other boy along with him, so that he would be less likely to be called the beast.

_A Few Hours Later_

Sirius and Remus walked down from where their house was. Remus was quite different than Sirius, physically and personality-wise. He had soft brown hair to Sirius' black, honey-coloured eyes rather than grey, a lean build not a muscular one. For all their physical differences, they got along quite well, rarely fighting. Of the two, Remus was more calm and level-headed, often talking the two of them out of situations that Sirius' hot-headed-ness got them into.

With a sigh, Remus looked at Sirius, "Why are we meeting with Jean and all, instead of going to Reimes?"

Sirius shrugged, "I thought it would be wiser to help them find the werewolf, especially since not being around could get us in trouble."

Remus nodded, "I see… and pray tell, why I have to come? If I go with someone I would have an alibi…"

Sirius shrugged again, "Yeah well, if you weren't with me I'd probably do something stupid."

Before Remus could reply, a lantern came into view, along with a large group of people. Jean nodded to them as they neared the group, still a bit taken back by the size; it had to be at least two-thirds of the village's population there.

Sirius leaned over and whispered to Remus, "How'd they get so many people?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Probably the same way that they got you and through you – me. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Well, sorry! Not everyone-"

Sirius was going to say more, but that was when Jean stepped onto a barrel and called for everyone's attention.

"Now, you all know why we be here and what we be after – but I want t' remind you all not to approach anybody y'think is a werewolf alone, we all want nobody to die." He paused, dramatically, "'Cept for th' beast!"

His audience roared their approval. Sirius and Remus shared sceptical glances.

"Now, we's going to split up into groups o' 10, and when y' see somebody y'think is a 'wolf, make sure yer entire group knows. We'll meet back 'ere in four hours." With that said, he got off of the barrel and joined a group of men.

Sirius and Remus were quickly pulled into a group, which set off for one of the fields where some of the sheep had been taken from. Remus stayed near Sirius, he wasn't one for these kinds of things, he was more scholarly, physical activity was for Sirius, and he didn't approve of these bloodthirsty hunts.

They'd been walking in relative silence for about half an hour, seeing nothing, when Sirius started shouting, "There's something over there!" Pointing at a clump of moving bushes.

As one the group ran towards the bushes, Remus keeping to the back. They moved the bushes to reveal a teenage boy, probably two or three years younger than Sirius and Remus, cowering in fear. Two men grabbed his arms and pulled him out onto the road.

"What are you doing out here, Werewolf?" Sirius asked harshly.

Remus looked at his friend surprised, what was going on, Sirius rarely acted this way.

The boy struggled against his captives, "I'm not a _werewolf_!"

Sirius harrumphed in disbelief, "You're hiding in the bushes near a pasture of sheep and we're supposed to believe that it's not you! Unlikely!"

With that he turned and walked back towards town, Remus running after him, and the others following with the young boy.

"What the heck are you doing, Sirius?! He's a child! You know he's just as likely to be the werewolf as you are!" Remus' voice stayed low so that no one other than Sirius could hear him, not wanting to attract attention.

Sirius' stride never faltered as he answered, "And what if it is him, hm? What if, Rem? Are you just going to let him continue to kill our sheep? And what about that girl?"

Remus stared at Sirius as they continued walking, "So you'll sentence a boy to death because of 'What if's'!"

Sirius shrugged, "If it's not him, then he'll have a good reason for why he was in the bush."

Remus shook his head, "Not when you've already planted doubts in the people's minds."

Sirius gave Remus a bland look, "We'll deal with it tomorrow, Rem. Now let's go home and go to our beds to sleep. Let's leave the boy in the others' care for tonight and everything will play out tomorrow."

_The Next Morning_

Everyone was gathered at the village center, wanting to learn the fate of the accused _werewolf_. Sirius and Remus had arrived early, as they were part of the group that found the boy, no other groups had found anything. Sirius would be giving the reasons why they thought he was the werewolf. Jean would also be speaking, telling of what they had learned the night before, after most people had returned to their homes.

Remus and Sirius had argued long after they had gotten back to their house, but Remus knew that he would be unable to say anything in public, and that Sirius had ignored most of what Remus had said.

Sirius was standing next to Jean, in front of the village elders; Remus was to the right of where the boy was, with the rest of their group. The boy was in a cage in the middle of the village center, on the left of the cage were the elders, and the rest of the villagers were surrounding them.

Remus zoned out most of the trial, he could already tell from the faces of the elders what the verdict would be: death for a boy who may not even be a werewolf, all because of Sirius' fancy words. For most of the trial he watched the child. The boy was sitting in the center of the cage, his face was streaked with tears and dirt, arms around bent knees, eyes that darted frantically from face to face hoping to find a friendly face, yet he never looked at the people who stood at his right. If he had he would have found a sympathetic person; not that Remy would have ever spoken up.

It was all over in an hour; the boy would be burned at the stake in a few hours time. Remus would not be attending and he doubted that Sirius would want to go, but he would probably be forced to go.

With a shake of his head, he headed towards their house to find something to take his mind off of the boy and what fate had in store for him.

_That Evening_

Sirius walked slowly towards the house, he was tired, no, exhausted beyond belief. He frowned, there were no lights on and he knew that Rem had returned home quite a while ago, before the burning. The burning. The image of the boy and his screams were seared into Sirius' mind, replaying over and over again.

Shaking his head, trying to get rid of the images and sounds, he unlocked the door and entered the house. "Rem? Where are you?" Getting no reply, he went to the door that led to Remus' room, the door was open and the bed made.

He sighed and went back outside, he started to walk around the house, trying to spot a head of light brown hair. Finally he found what he was looking for, in a field just off their land. He walked over slowly to where Remus was lying, gazing at the stars.

"Remy?" His voice was soft, though it wavered slightly, he knew that Remus was probably mad at him.

A sigh was his answer at first, then a quiet, "yes".

Sirius sat down beside Remus, looking at the grim look on his face. "I'm sorry. I thought-"

Remus sat up and angrily interrupted him, "No, you didn't think! That's your problem, you never think!"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Sirius found the courage to speak again. "I wanted you to be safe…"

Remus sighed, "I know… but that boy…"

Sirius looked down, "It was him or you, and I, personally, would rather him dead than you…"

Remus shook his head angrily, "That's not for you to decide Sirius! I'm the werewolf! It should have been my decision!"

"…I'm sorry… I just didn't want you to die… I mean, you weren't the one killing the sheep, so I just…" Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Remus nodded sadly, looking back out at the stars, "I know."

The End 

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!! Flames... Not soo much... But Constructive Crit is fine!! **


End file.
